


The Best Kind of Cuddling

by fooooof234



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mortal AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 11:51:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11401848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fooooof234/pseuds/fooooof234
Summary: Cuddle prompt, with a first kiss





	The Best Kind of Cuddling

Friday nights were Nico’s favorite time of the week. Not only did Friday’s symbolize the end of the week and being able to sleep in late the next day, but they were when Will came over for them to have their weekly movie night. The tradition stemmed back to when they first became friends in kindergarten, and was still going strong in their junior year of high school without much change – they still wore their pajamas, still made a nest of pillows and blankets on the ground in front of the sofa, and still snuggled with each other (and still had the occasional pillow fight).

Tonight was especially great because both of Nico’s parents were gone on some work thing, meaning they could turn up the volume as loud as they wanted without reprimand. And tonight, it was loud.

“Nico, we’re gonna be deaf if we keep the volume this loud!” Will all but shouted from where he was curled up on Nico’s left.

Sighing begrudgingly, Nico grabbed the remote and turned the volume down several notches. “This better for your sensitive ears?”

A playful shove and a “fuck you” were directed Nico’s way, but he shrugged off both and settled down more comfortably, slinging his leg over Will’s. In response, Will wrapped his arm around Nico’s shoulders.

“I’m glad that I get to pick the movie next time,” mumbled Will into Nico’s hair.

“What have you got against Star Trek? I _know_ you think Chris Pine is hot.” In fact, it was their discussion about Chris Pine during lunch that day that made Nico decide on Star Trek Beyond for tonight.

Will snorted. “Well duh, he’s hot, but the explosions are a bit much.”

“There aren’t even that many of them,” said Nico, eyes glued to the screen as more of the enemy ships blew up.  
“Uh huh,” Will agreed sarcastically.

They fell back into comfortable silence, communicating through casual touches instead of words. Not for the first time, Nico thought of how lucky he was to have Will as his best friend and how glad he was that they became friends so long ago.

He voiced these thoughts to Will, who muttered “fucking sap” under his breath, yet pulling Nico closer all the same.

More time passed, and the movie came to an end with the cast of the Enterprise proving, once again, to be victorious. Nico sighed in contentment as the credits rolled; neither him nor Will made any attempt to move, both perfectly happy with how they were situated.

Nico turned his head slightly so it rested on Will’s shoulder, their faces so close that their breaths mingled. Feeling a flutter develop in his chest, Nico quickly stamped it out. For a while now Nico had noticed that Will had been causing him to feel things, but not wanting to risk their friendship, Nico had never really addressed it.  
He realized that he had been staring into Will’s eyes long enough for it to be weird, and was about to pull away before Will stopped him. By _kissing_ him, just a gentle pressure of his lips against his own. Nico had just enough time to think _hnnnnnng_ before it was over and Will was rambling.  
“Sorry, sorry! I– I guess I totally read that wrong– my bad–” he kept sputtering as he pulled away.

Recovering from what just happened and realizing what was happening now, Nico grabbed Will by the shoulder and brought him back – this time, Nico was the one who initiated the kiss.

This time, it lasted for more than a few seconds, and by the time they pulled back enough to look at each other, both were smiling.

“You didn’t read it wrong at all,” said Nico.

And next week, when they were watching Princess Diaries 2 (Will’s preferred version of Chris Pine), if they didn’t actually watch the movie that much, well, that was perfectly fine with Nico.


End file.
